Clases de violín
by DragonNerd27
Summary: Astrid se acababa de mudar de Chicago a la pequeña y alejada ciudad de Berk. No le va muy bien en la escuela y se siente como una fracasada. Su madre la mete en clases de violín por la tarde, donde conoce a Hipo, aunque vayan en la misma escuela, ella nunca le hizo caso. Empiezan siendo amigos, y después de unos años los sentimientos se entrometen. AU Moderno. (Mal resumen, lo se)
1. Una mudanza y un gato negro

**Este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean muy rudos conmigo si?**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Desde que nos mudamos aquí todo ha sido un desastre. La vida en Berk es muy aburrida. Claro que solo es verano, pero la verdad, cuando veo a todos yendo de aquí para allá con sus amigos, me siento sola. Mi madre dijo que me podía meter a un curso de verano para hacer amigos. No gracias, me gusta levantarme a las 11:30 de la mañana en vacaciones. Porque, para eso son las vacaciones ¿no?

Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, tengo 15 y recientemente nos mudamos de Chicago a la pequeña ciudad de Berk. Últimamente, en Chicago ha habido muchos asaltos y cosas así. Yo misma hace unos meses, presencie uno cuando íbamos al supermercado. Mamá dijo que la ciudad ya no era segura para nosotros, así que aquí estoy, en mi casa y con un psicólogo que le tengo que decir cada detalle de mi vida. Mi mamá se preocupa demasiado, llevarme con un psicólogo solo porque "al presenciar un asalto, la gente armada no quiere que nadie sepa que cometieron un crimen, y nos pueden perseguir querida." Esperamos a que terminara el ciclo escolar, y aquí me tienes, un mes y medio viviendo en Berk.

Había como cien personas ahí, dudo que los asaltantes nos siguieran precisamente a nosotros. Mañana empieza la escuela, una tortura más. Mis padres son maestros de Universidad, asi que la mayoría del tiempo he estado sola. Ni siquiera puedo salir, mi madre sigue preocupada. También dice que tengo que dejar la vida que teníamos atrás. Y si me lo preguntas, no es fácil olvidar 15 años de tu vida. En fin, estoy segura que este será un largo año.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO

Mañana es el primer día de escuela. Woo-hoo. Un año más de mi hermosa vida social. Sí, no tengo amigos como te imaginarás. Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. Ese nombre no es muy bueno para una vida social exitosa que digamos. En mis quince años de vida mi único amigo ha sido mi gato negro Chimuelo. Lo adopte precisamente por ser un gato negro. Al principio, cuando llegue al refugio animal pensé en un perro. Todos se llevaban un perro, o gatos de colores, pero nadie le hacia el menor caso al pobre gato que estaba en un rincón. La verdad nunca me ha gustado que piensen que los gatos negros dan mala suerte. Y si lo hacían, no creo que mi vida pudiera tener más mala suerte.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía un año, mi papá me quiere y se preocupa por mí, pero casi siempre está trabajando, y para colmo mi vida social es un desastre. Ese gato se veía igual, abandonado a su suerte. Es por eso que lo adopté. Ningún perro podía superar esa similitud entre el gato y yo, pues el perro es "el mejor amigo del hombre" y los gatos ocupaban siempre el segundo lugar. Y yo no era precisamente muy amigo de los demás hombres. No me malentiendan, me gustan los perro también. Su nombre se debe a que cuando lo adopte estaba perdiendo los dientes de leche, por eso le puse Chimuelo. ¿Qué? Tenía 10 años cuando lo adopte.

Si me preguntan, mi verano consta de 3 cosas: Chimuelo, clases de violín y dormir.

Siempre me ha gustado tocar el violín, tal vez porque a mi madre también, o porque mi padre se pasaba horas silbando una melodía que, según él, ella siempre tocaba. Cuando escucho la música de un violín me siento más cerca de ella.

Mañana será un día largo. Nunca me ha entusiasmado mucho la escuela, si tomo en cuenta que mitad de la escuela me bullea y la otra hace como que soy invisible. Sip, será un largo año.

**Es corto pero no se preocupen es solo la introducción. Si les gusto y quieren que continúe dejen un review , no importa si son negativos. Díganme que les gusto y que no, para ser una mejor escritora. **

**DragonNerd27**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me inspiraron a escribir este capítulo antes de lo previsto. Aquí está el capítulo 2. Ah, se me olvido: los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Los lunes son los días que más trabajo cuesta levantarse. Y el peor lunes es el primero después de del verano.

"Astrid," me gritó mi madre desde la cocina, "levántate, ya se acabaron las vacaciones."

"Cinco minutos más…" respondí debajo de las sábanas.

"Ya son las 7:45, vas a llegar tarde" dijo con demasiada tranquilidad. Claro que todavía estaba medio dormida y no pude notarlo.

"¡¿7:45?!" Mi primera clase empezaba a las 8 en punto, y la escuela quedaba 10 minutos a pie.

Salte en mis pantalones, me amarre las agujetas de mis tenis, agarre la primera blusa que encontré, y salí volando a la cocina con el cepillo en la mano y una liga para el cabello en la boca.

Me encontré con mi papá leyendo el periódico y mi mamá haciendo el desayuno. Mire el reloj de la pared. 7:30.

"Mamá, son las 7:30" dije mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

"Si te decía la hora real no te ibas a despertar, y entonces de verdad irías tarde." No puedo competir con su lógica, así que mejor me senté y empecé a desayunar.

"¿Emocionada?" pregunto mi papá detrás del periódico.

"¿De qué?" respondí con otra pregunta.

"Por tu nueva escuela"

"No mucho," dije mientras hundía la cuchara en el tazón llena de cereal, "¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

"Por fin harás amigos, ¿no es lo querías todo el verano?"

"Más o menos" dije con el cereal en la boca.

"Astrid, no hables con la boca abierta."

"¿¡…!?" Mi padre y yo la miramos.

"Digo no hables con la boca llena."

Continúe desayunando en silencio. Me hice una cola de caballo y me eché la mochila al hombro. Me despedí con un rápido adiós y un beso en la mejilla a mis padres. Salí a la calle, e inmediatamente un viento helado me recorrió el cuerpo. Regrese a casa por un abrigo, y después me dirigí a la única escuela secundaria en Berk.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO**

Me desperté con el sonido del despertador. Hace 2 meses que no oía ese horrible sonido. Trate de levantarme, pero ahora eso parecía tan difícil como escalar el monte Everest. Mi padre no estaba en casa, siempre salía más temprano que yo para el trabajo, pero siempre me dejaba el desayuno en el horno. Aunque parezca increíble, mi padre cocina muy bien. Dice que mi mamá no podía ni tostar unos panes, así que él siempre estuvo a cargo de la cocina. Ah, mi mamá.

"Me haces mucha falta ¿sabes?" le dije a la foto de ella en mi mesa de noche.

Me vestí y recalenté los hot-cakes que mi papá había preparado.

Le serví el desayuno a Chimuelo, tome mi mochila y salí de la casa. Mi casa está 5 minutos de la escuela a pie. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Había pocos estudiantes, pues todavía faltaban unos 10 minutos para la primera clase. Aproveche esto y puse mis libros lo más rápido que pude en mi casillero. Mala suerte.

"Miren quien está aquí," dijo una vos detrás de mí, "¿Qué tal te va, Hipo?" la voz escupió mi nombre, hasta sentí un poco de saliva en mi hombro izquierdo.

Volteé hacia atrás para encontrarme un chico que me molestaba desde el jardín de niños y también el más temido de toda la secundaria. Lo apodaban "Patán" pero la verdad nadie sabía su nombre, y si lo sabían, nadie lo llamaba así.

"Me iba muy bien hasta que llegaste tú, gracias por preguntar." Intente irme pero me agarro del cuello de la camisa.

"Muy gracioso, mira, este es el problema: no le he dado un puñetazo a nadie en todo el verano, y eso me hace mal, así que mejor se un buen chico y déjame usarte como saco de boxeo."

"De hecho, yo sé dónde dan clases de boxeo, si quieres puedes ir, no cobran mucho y…" trate de cambiar de tema. Error.

"Gracias, pero yo ya se todo sobre golpes."

Preparo su puño para dejarme un nuevo moretón en el estómago. He desarrollado una gran colección de esos a lo largo de los años. Sentí su puño y todo el aire de los pulmones se me fue a la boca. Y para el gran final, me dejo tirado en el piso y salió riéndose, con unas últimas palabras, que me dejaron muy claro que este iba a ser una mal año: "Nos vemos en educación física tonto."

_Oh no, _pensé. Educación Física, mas Patán, mas quemados= un gran aumento a mi colección de moretones.

Tratando de recuperar el aire, me levante y tome mis libros de Historia. Después me dirigí a la secretaría para recoger mi horario. En la primera hoja, venía la materia y la hora, y en la segunda una lista de nombres de cada clase que serían mis compañeros por un año. Y Patán estaba en Educación Física conmigo. _Un año, _repetí en mente, _un año con Patán Jorgenson en Educación Física_. Que gran manera de empezar.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Ya sabía el camino a la escuela, pues mi madre me hizo caminar de ida y regreso para que "no me perdiera." Alguien normal nunca se perdería: ibas todo derecho, doblas a la izquierda, sigues derecho y llegaste a la secundaria. Si mi mamá sigue así, yo misma le voy a pagar un psicólogo.

Me habían dado un pequeño mapa de la escuela donde señalaban todos los salones y sus materias. Qué bueno que me lo dieron, si no mi mamá era capaz de hacerme caminar por toda la escuela.

Fui a la secretaría para recoger las llaves de mi casillero y mi horario. Primera clase, Historia. Mi madre es profesora de Historia en la universidad, y ya sabía casi todo el pasado de la humanidad.

Busque mi casillero, deje unos libros y cogí otros, para después buscar el salón de historia. Fue algo incómodo caminar en los pasillos, muchos chicos se me quedaban viendo. Como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica nueva.

Había unos 10 estudiantes ya en el salón, pues me tardé en encontrar el salón de historia. Casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, pero no había nadie en los que estaban cerca de la ventana. Me dejé caer en el penúltimo asiento, donde se podía apreciar mejor el cielo. Puesto que ya sabía mucho de historia, a veces esa clase me aburría, y una buena forma de distraerse era viendo el cielo. Aunque en los cielos de Berk no había mucho que ver, pues todo eran nubes y no se veía nada de azul.

En esto estaba pensando cuando volví a la realidad por unas carcajadas mezcladas con "¡Dejen de patearme!". Volví mis ojos a la puerta y encontré a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que estaba siendo pateado en el trasero por unos chicos.

Se sentó delante de mí y entonces supe por qué lo estaban pateando: un letrero en su espalda que decía "patéame". Lo toqué en el hombro para que volteara hacía mí.

"Por favor ya déjame en… oh" debió pensar que yo era de los otros chicos que lo molestaban. "¿Qué pasa?" respondió un poco más calmado.

"Tenías," le quite el letrero, "esto en la espalda." Tomo el letrero de mis manos.

"Gracias" se levantó y lo tiro a la basura. Mientras se fue una la chica rubia que estaba a mi lado me preguntó:

"¿Por qué le dijiste lo del letrero?"

"¿Tu no le hubieras dicho?" le dije confusa.

"Ese chico es un tonto." Le iba a preguntar por qué pero en ese momento el chico volvió a sentarse y la profesora entró en el salón.

**Bueno aquí está el comienzo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Voy a poner en mi perfil el progreso de esta historia como cuando voy a poner el próximo capítulo y cosas así. Gracias por leer :)**

**DragonNerd27**


	3. Deseos

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me gusta saber que alguien le gusta lo que hago. Pronto descubrirán la razón por que a Hipo lo tratan tan mal.**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Nunca había sido nueva en una escuela. O al menos, nueva sin amigos. Me sentía como pez fuera del agua. Sola, en un lugar desconocido, y sin saber como sobrevivir. La chica que ma habia informado que el chico de la clase de Historia era "un tonto" se habia marchado antes que yo, nunca le pude preguntar por que todos le consideraban así. Hice una lista mentalmente:

_No tenía ningún aparato raro en los dientes. No podía ser uno de esos tipos que están obsesionados con Star Wars o El señor de los anillos. Esos suelen llevar a todos lados un sable de luz o algo así. ¿Cómo les decían? Ah claro geeks. ¿Un nerd? Posiblemente. Pero vamos, ni siquiera usaba lentes ni un chaleco con rombos._

Estaba tan concentrada investigando, que no hable con nadie más antes del almuerzo. Rayos, como espero hacer amigos si no hablo con nadie. Aparte al chico de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la cafetería. Casi todos los chicos me miraban, pero no les hice caso. Busqué con los ojos en dónde sentarme. Una mesa con solo 2 chicas tenía un lugar vacío, entre ellas, estaba la chica rubia de la clase de historia. Caminé en dirección a la mesa, y me dispuse a parecer lo más amigable y terminar con el papel de chica nueva.

"¿Alguien esta sentado aquí?" pregunté señalando el lugar vacío.

"No, puedes sentarte si quieres" respondió una chica de cabello oscuro. "Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Astrid Hofferson," respondí, " vengo de Chicago."

"Mucho gusto Astrid, yo me llamo Heather" la otra chica me examinaba curiosamente,"y ella es -"

"Brutilda," interrumpiola rubia, "me llamo Brutilda." ¿Brutilda? ¿En serio?

"Sabes que tu nombre no es Brutilda" dijo Heather irritada,"es Bru-"

"No. Lo. Digas." En su cara se veía que hablaba en serio. Nada pudo describir mejor su expresión que amenazador. "¿Estas en mi clase de historia? Creo qué hablé un poco contigo." Era evidente que quería cambiar de tema.

Al parecer Heather no le hizo caso o sabía que no era capaz de hacerle algo, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para contestar, Heather hizo oídos sordos y dijo:

"Bruna, su nombre es Bruna, no Brutilda." Wow. ¿Que clase de padres le pone a su hija Bruna?

"Me llamo Bruna por que mi hermano se llama Bruno, pero sus amigos le dicen Brutacio," miró a Heather "¿podrías llamarme Brutilda una vez en la vida?"

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo?"

Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo, eché un vistazo a la cafetería: varias mesas con más o menos 4 sillas cada una, una ventana que daba vista al jardín y...

Un chico solo en la mesa junto a la ventana leyendo un libro y una manzana en la mano. El mismo chico de la clase de historia. ¿Qué tenían todos en su contra?

Estaba a punto de preguntar a Brutilda, o Bruna, como se llame, porqué le había dicho tonto, pero un pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente como un rayo: ¿Porqué me importa tanto ese chico? Era cierto. Había pensado en el toda la mañana desde que li ví. No podía continuar con eso. Tenía una vida que construir como para pensar en un pobre chico.

"¡Vamos Heather! Repite conmigo: Bru-til-da" Creo que se habían olvidado que seguía ahí.

"Tú repite conmigo: tu-nombre-es-Bru-na."

"¡Basta!" después de 2 minutos de que pelearan así exploté; "hagamos un trato:Yo te llamo Brutilda y Heather te llama Bruna, ¿ok?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para acabar con esto.

Heather y Brutilda se me quedaron mirando un buen rato, como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza y estaba bailando la Macarena encima de una mesa. Pero yo seguía ahí, una chica normal tratando de calmarlas, sólo eso.

"Podría funcionar" dijo Heather un poco dudosa.

"Te acabo de conocer y ya me caes bien, eh, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" Dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa.

"Astrid" y dije lo más calmada que pude "¿qué tal si dejan de pelear, comemos y empiezo a conocerlas como personas civilizadas?"

"Tienes razón, lo siento, es que no puedo soportar que... lo siento" se disculpó Heather.

"Y bueno, ¿porqué viniste a Berk Astrid?"

Despues de eso fue más o menos normal. Digo más o menos porque por más que quisiera no podía apartar al chico de mi mente.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO**

Todo había ido normal, como cualquier primer día: clases, Patán y mi libro como única compañía en el almuerzo. Lo único nuevo fue esa horrible clase de gimnasia. Y jugamos quemados. Tambien esa chica que me dijo que tenia un cartel en la espalda. Sin duda era nueva. No podia dejar de pensar en ella. Tal vez nadie le haya dicho aún. Encontré a mi papá en la sala con su laptop despues de la escuela

"Hola hijo ¿que tal te fue en la escuela?" me saludo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

"Pues, tu sabes, lo normal" dije sin darle mucha importancia.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ante esas palabras."¿Qué te hicieron ahora?" cerró la computadora y me miró a los ojos.

" No tan mal como las otras veces..." dije mientras me frotaba la nuca con la mano. "Solo un puñetazo en el estómago y un letrero de patéame en la espalda." También estaba lo de la clase de educación física, pero creo que eso se lo diré después con más calma y cuando los moretones se hayan desvanecido.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta del letrero?"

"Una chica que estaba detrás de mi me dijo. Debe ser nueva, nunca nadie me había advertido de estas cosas." Fue muy raro, nadie, pero nadie nunca me había advertido, usualmente me doy cuenta cuando entro al baño y me las arreglo para verme en el espejo de espaldas.

"Fue otra vez..."

"Si,"lo interrumpí, "otra vez el."

Suspiró. Mala señal. "Hipo, le tengo que decir a sus padres, esto se esta saliendo de control." Se paró del sillón y puso sus manos en mis hombros, "¿no crees, hijo?"

"Eso solo empeorara las cosas" dije apartando la mirada.

"Tienes que enfrentarlo, si las personas te pisotean, te pisotearán toda la vida."

Conocía bien esa frase. Me la había dicho muchas veces desde que le dije lo de Patán. Además, volver al futuro es una de sus películas favoritas. La verdad creo que es una exageración que algún día Patán trabaje en la misma oficina que yo y me obligue a hacer sus informes, como paso en la película.

"Hijo, no puedo soportar que te maltraten. He insistido en decirle a sus padres, tú no me dejas y no sé porqué, pero presiento que tienes una buena razón para hacerlo. Te propongo algo: lo enfrentas y le dices que no te trate así, y si no lo haces, le voy a decir a sus padres lo que te está haciendo. Te daré todo este ciclo escolar, y después no quiero ver ni un solo moretón. ¿Echo?"

Por un momento pensé que mi padre había perdido la cabeza. ¿Enfrentar a un chico que me sacaba una cabeza? Me parecía más un intento de suicidio que un acto de valentía.

"N-no puedo hacerlo."

"Es por tu propio bien créeme."

" Puedo terminar con más moretones aun."

"Hipo, es una orden."

No había escapatoria. Si enfrentaba a Patán, quedaría echo trizas. Si mi papá le dice a sus padres, también.

"Ya que" respondí todavía no muy convencido por la "propuesta".

"Yo también sufro con esto Hipo, por eso quiero acabarlo, tú decides: lo terminas tú, o yo." Podía sentir su mirada penetrante aunque no lo estuviera observando.

"Esta bien. Voy a hacer mi tarea y a alimentar a Chimuelo" no podía soportar más tiempo así.

" Esta bien." Empezé a subir las escaleras. "Hipo" gire la cabeza hacia mi padre, "te quiero hijo, nunca lo olvides."

"Yo también."

Entré a mi cuarto para encontrarme con Chimuelo en mi cama.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Salto de la cama y se paseo entre mis piernas ronroneando, siempre hace eso cuando lo dejo en casa.

"Tomare eso como un sí" le dije mientras ponía mi mochila en la cama,"¿recuerdas a Patán? Me va a hacer puré, Chimuelo. Si tan solo no..." No quise decirlo en voz alta.

Chimuelo salió de mis piernas y se acercó a su plato de comida vació. Vacié una lata de comida para gatos y lo observé comer.

"Si tan solo mi vida no fuera tan complicada," le dije al aire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chimuelo,"quisiera ser como tú, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades."

Tomé mi violín y me dispuse a tocar un poco. Mientras tocaba pensé en la chica de la clase de historia. Muy pronto también me despreciaría. Sólo falta que los rumores lleguen a ella. Que complicada es mi vida.

Desvíe mi atención a Chimuelo.

"Tienes suerte amigo"


	4. Pesadillas

_Era el jardín de niños. Ese día cumplía 5 años Todos jugábamos como siempre, con muy poco en nuestras mentes, sin preocuparnos por el mañana. _

_"Hipo, ven aquí." Me acerque a esa voz que conocía desde que tengo memoria._

_"Hola Pancracio, ¿me llamaste?" le dije a mi primo._

_"Mis papás me dijeron que te diera esto," me dio una bolsa de regalo._

_La bolsa se veía enorme, y dentro había un coche de carreras y una carta de feliz cumpleaños._

_"Guuuaaau" era el mejor juguete que me habían dado hasta ahora._

_Mi primo se quedo mirando el regalo atónito. "Bueno adiós, nos vemos luego." se despidió y se fue corriendo, y no pude evitar __ver que estaba enojado, y sin duda con envidia por el regalo. Después de eso, nunca me volvió a hablar, y siempre que podía, tachaba mis dibujos con una X arruinándolos por completo. _

_En menos de un segundo, estaba en 2° de primaria, y mi primo me llamó otra vez. La verdad le había desarrollado miedo._

_"Hola Pan-"_

_"¡No me digas así! Desde ahora ya no me vas a llamar así, ni siquiera me consideres tu primo ¿esta claro?" _

_"Y e-entonces ¿c-como te llamo?"_

_"Patán, desde ahora soy Patán, y no soy tu primo, ¿entendido?"_

_"S-si" ¿Por qué de repente actuaba así?_

_"Tu solo eres una decepción para todos, y otra cosa, nunca le digas a nadie mi nombre real" asentí con la cabeza, "no te mereces estar aquí, tonto." Y se fue. Después creo rumores, que por supuesto no eran ciertos, y me vi a mi mismo sin amigos. _

_5° grado. Dejó a un lado los insultos y me dio mi primer puñetazo. Un momento memorable._

_Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, cada moretón que me había echo, cada insulto, y lo peor, eso era lo que yo llamaba "infancia"_

Desperté bañado en sudor. Parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo. Miré a mi alrededor: estaba en mi cuarto. Algunos sueñan con monstruos, o el fin del mundo, pero yo sueño con algo mucho más aterrador: mi niñez con mi primo. De seguro cuando sea un señor mayor seguiré soñando con lo mismo, solo que le llamaré adolescencia. Es difícil imaginar que el sea mi primo, y se llame Pancracio, pero había permanecido fiel al trato de silencio a cambio de mi salud física. No, nadie debía saberlo.

Mire mi reloj. 5:34 a.m. Cuando tengo esa pesadilla es imposible volver a dormir, ya ni siquiera dan ganas de volver a la cama. Decidí darme una ducha y todavía tendría tiempo para desayunar con mi padre. Sentí como los músculos de la espalda se aflojaban con el contacto del agua. ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera teniendo esas pesadillas? Esta vez tuve suerte. Hubo una vez que me desperté a las 2 de la mañana tras soñar eso. Deambulé como un zombi todo el día. Estaba tan intimidado por el, que ya ni siquiera lo llamo por su nombre en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera mi papá se refería a ellos como familia. Tuvo problemas con su hermano, pero nunca lo menciona. Que vida la mía.

Cuando salí del baño mi papá ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Se sorprendió al verme levantado.

"Buenos días hijo, ¿tuviste pesadillas otra vez?" lo dijo con toda tranquilidad, el ya sabía que soñaba con Patán mas o menos una o dos veces al mes.

"Sí, por lo menos me desperté como a las cinco y treinta," me distraje por el aroma, "¿que estas cocinando?"

"Pan francés," dijo mientras ponía un plato en mi lugar, "con extra miel, como te gusta."

Mi papá siempre se empeña mucho en las comidas, no recuerdo la última vez que desayuné cereal.

"Gracias" le di un gran mordisco.

"Y, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

"Creo que eso fue precisamente lo que provocó la pesadilla."

No dijo nada, creo que porque no quería iniciar algo por lo que pasó ayer. Seguimos desayunando en silencio. Terminó su café y tomó su portafolios.

"Bueno, que te vaya bien en la escuela." Y salió de la casa.

"Si, como si eso fuera posible." Respondí cuando oí el coche arrancar.

**Perdón por la espera, la verdad es que me bloqueé con la parte de Astrid, y me he pasado horas pensando, pero como no se me ocurrió nada, pues mejor pongo lo que ya había escrito y ya. Es corto pero ahora en serio me voy a dedicar a pensarlo. Espero les guste (creo que no, trato muy mal a hipo aquí *risa maligna*)**

**DragonNerd27**


	5. Una mala noche

.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

"Hola Astrid, soy el doctor Henderson, ¿como te fue en la escuela?"

Hoy es la primera cita con mi psicólogo. En verdad no entiendo porque mi madqui piensa que esto será bueno para mi. No le veo sentido a contarle todo lo que hago a una persona que apenas conozco.

"Bien, me fue bien"

"¿Hiciste amigos?"

"Si"

"¿Te la pasaste bien?"

"Ajá"

Toda la cita fue más o menos así, y con cada palabra que decía el doctor se desesperaba más. Creo que le tenía que decir cosas como "si, hice 2 amigas a una le decimos Brutilda porque bla bla bla". Pero yo me resistí y sólo respondiendo con monosílabos sobreviví esa cita.

Tampoco tenía mucho que contar. Los dos últimos días pasaron sin novedad. No sé si ya lo dije, pero lo voy a volver a repetir: La vida en Berk es muy aburrida. después de nuestra "charla", el doctor Henderson llamo a mis padres y yo espere afuera. ¿Qué les dijo? Ni idea. No han dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora de que les dijo. Me muero de la curiosidad, pero la verdad me da pena preguntarles, porque si no lo han mencionado, debe ser algo que no tenga que prestarle mucha importancia. ¿O algo de mucha importancia y no quieren preocuparme? Agh, que confusa es la vida.

Aparte mis pensamientos de eso, mi papá dice que pienso mucho, y lo mejor es que me concentre en el presente. Ahora lo que importaba, era que estaba en mi cama, con el tercer libro de mi serie favorita recién comprado y una noche lluviosa afuera. Comencé la lectura, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, muy lejos de las letras impresas, y por más que leí una y otra vez el primer párrafo. Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando me di cuenta que no había avanzado nada, así que decidí ir a la cama temprano. Me puse la piyama y me recosté. Desde ese día, no podía concentrarme en nada. Tenía que saber más. Y cuando me meto una idea en la cabeza, no hay quien me la saqué. Si no sabía porque trataban mal a ese muchacho, mi conciencia me atormentaría. Mañana, le preguntaría a Brutilda. ¿Que? ¿Esperabas que le hablara a él?

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO**

Dicen que cada vez están aumentando más los casos de depresión en el mundo. Me estoy cuestionando seriamente si mi papá la padece. Últimamente, no es el mismo. Le he preguntado si se siente bien, si necesita algo que me avise. Pero me dice que no. Ah claro, se te ve en la cara papá. Obviamente no le dije eso. La vida no es tan fácil para un padre soltero que cocina, me lleva a mis clases de música por la tarde, y además es jefe de la mayor compañía de pesca en todo el archipiélago. Sin mencionar que su esposa... pasó a la otra vida, por decirlo así. Y que su hijo es un... bueno, no el mejor.

No se lo que le esta pasando. Espera. ¿Qué tal si yo le causé eso? ¿Esta deprimido por algo que yo hice? Eso estaba pensando en mi cuarto antes que me llamara a la sala. Me dijo que también bajara el violín.

Lo encontré en el sillón con un vaso de agua y un frasco de aspirinas.

"¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?"

Eso no me lo esperaba. Usualmente yo le pedía que me escuchara para decirme que tal sonaba. Pero algo me decía que era tiempo de preguntas. Obedecí y puse el arco contra las cuerdas. Una melodía lenta, pero tampoco triste. Era más bien tranquila. No había llegado ni siquiera a la mitad cuando oí sus ronquidos. ¿Soy solo yo, o parece que mi papá de 45 años quería una canción de cuna?

Subí las escaleras por una cobija. Obviamente no iba a cargarlo, pero si iba a dormir en el sillón, mejor que fuera cómodo. Pero algo extraño pasó. Entre sueños, de la boca de mi papá, surgió la palabra clave. El tema que nunca mencionábamos por temor a romper en lágrimas.

_"Val"_

_Mi mamá. __Valeria Haddock._

Según mi padre había sufrido un ataque al corazón, pocos días después de mi primer cumpleaños. Ya te imaginarás como terminó. Pero ¿porque ahora, después de 14 años de su... ida, mi papá, que supuestamente ya lo había superado, estaba murmurando su nombre en sueños? ¿Es esa la razón por la que está deprimido? Estaba en shock. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no me quería decir? Se me ocurrieron un millón de respuestas, que me llevarían de seguro a otras mil preguntas. Tengo derecho a saber, es mi madre después de todo. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que podría haber algo sobre ella que mi papá sabe y que me oculta. Creo que me pase medio hora al lado del cuerpo durmiente de mi papá, mitad de mi cerebro en shock y la otra mitad pensando desesperadamente. Fue Chimuelo quien me devolvió a la realidad. Quería su cena. Le serví el pescado de mala gana, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Y que tal si es solo mi imaginación y mi padre solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño y estrés del trabajo?

Quise quedarme con esa idea en la cabeza, pero el momento seguía pasando en mi mente como un disco rayado. _Vamos, Hipo, no hagas un problema donde no lo hay. Todo va estar bien. Tranquilízate. _

En serio quería hacerme caso. Pero no podía ignorar a algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

**Finalmente, aquí esta el capítulo 5. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya les dije tenía este bloqueo con la parte de Astrid. Así que espero que no les importe que escriba más de la parte de Hipo que de ella. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado y para quien me preguntó si dagur aparecía en esta historia, no tengo pensado agregarlo. Y antes de que alguien me pregunte (aquí viene un spoiler de la historia) si, Valka (Valeria como yo la renombré) si va aparecer en este fic, pero la historia esta mas centrada en Hipo y Astrid. En unos 2 capítulos ya se van a habler *wink wink*.Creo que eso es todo. Si les gustó (y lo dudo) dejen un review, y otra vez, perdón por la espera y poruqe sigue muy corto :(**

**DragonNerd27**


	6. Preguntas sin respuestas

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Hoy hablé con Brutilda. O Bruna, no sé como quieran llamarle. No le entendí mucho porque estaba hablando mientras comía. Heather tuvo que ayudar a limpiar el laboratorio de biología para créditos extra. Pero tengo información. Ese muchacho se llama Hipo Horrendo Abadejo, (¿¡Que les pasa a los padres de aquí con los nombres?!) o el "tonto" e "inútil". Nadie esta con el porque dicen que solo tiene buenas calificaciones porque hace trampa, desde que su madre murió es un tipo que no le importa nada, y es un presumido debido que su padre es jefe de la mayor cadena de pesca de estos lares. Y otras cosas más que no entendí. En resumen, es un creído y por el bien de mi vida social, ignorarlo y evitarlo como la plaga.

Que historia. Pero se veía tan inocente. No parece de ese tipo de chicos que no les importa nada.

Desde pequeña siempre he querido ser detective. He leído muchas novelas policiacas y de misterio, tantas que he desarrollado la parte detectivesca de mi cerebro. Este podría ser mi primer caso, aunque no sea un asesinato, un robo de un banco o un traficante de animales exóticos. Pero tengo un pequeño problema: ¿Cómo acercarme a él sin ser descubierta y que no parezca que lo estoy siguiendo? ¿O será mejor dejarlo en paz por mi bien? ¿Qué tal si los rumores son ciertos?

Voy a esperar el momento adecuado. Después de todo, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean con el en la escuela.

Volteé a ver a su mesa, exclusivamente para el. No parecía un mal chico, pero en estos casos, se tienen que tener en cuenta cualquier posibilidad.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO**

Anoche casi no pude dormir. En serio que el tema de mi padre (y posiblemente también de mi madre) no me deja en paz. Tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Patán llego a darme la paliza diaria. Y ahora tengo un moretón en el brazo.

El único momento en que me distraje un poco fue en el almuerzo. Estaba leyendo cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a la chica nueva mirando hacia mí. La del cartel. De seguro me estaba mirando mientras pensaba "que horror, quien puede vivir con un ego tan enorme", seguro ya se enteró de los rumores. Aparte un poco el libro de mis ojos, lo suficiente para poder verla mejor.

Guau. No se veía molesta. ¿lástima? No, más bien curiosidad con un poco de lástima. ¿Pero porque?

Se volteo de nuevo a su mesa. Caí en la cuenta que no había sido cuidadoso y que había bajado el libro demasiado. Rayos.

Y despues recordé el problema de mi padre. No se cómo, pero esos pensamientos llegan y se van más rápido que un rayo. Deje el libro a un lado, y me sumí en mis pensamientos. Mi madre había muerto hace 14 años. Mi padre empieza a murmurar su nombre en sueños. Eso es lo único que tengo. No se puede resolver un rompecabezas con tan solo dos piezas. Necesito información.

Llegue a mi casa después de clases y me encontré con una nota en la mesa en ves de mi padre. Leía: "Reunión de emergencia en el trabajo. No pude preparar comida. Ordena una pizza o algo. Regresare tarde. Lo siento, Papá."

Al lado de la nota había unas monedas, suficientes para ordenar algo para 4 personas. La verdad eso era muy raro. Los viernes sale de trabajar temprano. ¿Me estaría escondiendo algo? No Hipo, es una reunión de trabajo, ahora toma el teléfono y ordena una pizza.

Chimuelo me recibió en la sala con unos ronroneos.

"Hola, amigo. ¿Quieres comer? Papá no vendrá esta en una reunión, o, quizá en otra cosa... Olvídalo, claro que esta en el trabajo, ven, vamos a comer."

Tengo que conseguirme una vida.

Hice la tarea, vi televisión con Chimuelo (a veces me pregunto si alguien también ve televisión con gatos) y me fui a dormir. Bueno, sólo di vueltas en la cama, porque mi padre aún no había regresado de la supuesta "reunión"

**Ummmm... Hola **

**Por favor no me asesinen. Perdón por estar inactiva, y además este capítulo es corto, así que mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**quiero decirles que creo no poder continuar este fic. Yo amo escribir, pero tendrían que esperar un mes o más entre cada actualización. Así que, díganme la continuo (y quiero hacerlo) con una actualización por mes o de plano mejor que se quede así. Y otra cosa ¡¿32 reviews y 25 follows?! *escupe agua* Gracias en serio. Nos vemos (o tal vez no) **

**DragonNerd27**


	7. Confusos

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ASTRID**

Salí de la escuela el viernes todavía pensando que podría hacer para saber la verdad. Los quince minutos a casa se hicieron 20, porque no es muy fácil pensar intensamente y caminar al mismo tiempo. La cocina me recibió con un aroma a espagueti. Mi madre estaba sirviendo agua en los vasos.

"Ya estoy aquí" la saludé.

"Hola querida ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Ninguna novedad, ¿y papá?"

"Sigue en la facultad. Está calificando unos ensayos, ya sabes."

En Chicago teníamos un escritorio para que el pudiera calificar cosas de literatura aquí. Pero aunque ahora vivimos en una casa y no en un departamento, la casa solo tiene una habitación extra. Y esa habitación extra es para la televisión. Su sacrificio de quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad a cambio de tener un poco de entretenimiento no parecía muy justa, pero el dice que a mi nada me parece justo.

Ya estábamos comiendo el postre cuando mi papá llegó.

Subí a mi habitación y después de terminar la tarea, empecé a tomar notas en una libreta vieja. Escribí en letra grande: PASO 1. SEGUIRLO SIN QUE ME RECONOZCA.

Si algo he aprendido de los libros de misterio, es que siempre se tiene que tener un plan. Y, por cualquier cosa, un plan B. No había pensado más de quince minutos cuando mis padres me llamaron a la sala.

Me senté el sofá, pero sólo se me quedaron viendo.

"¿Me llamaban?"

"Ah si," reacciono mi madre," tu padre y yo queremos hablarte acerca de la visita con el psicólogo del otro día."

"Dijo que lo de la mudanza de seguro te había afectado, por eso estas un poco... Distante, últimamente" ¿Distante? ¿Cómo que "distante"?

"Así que de decidió darte una terapia" continuo mi mamá. ¿Soy solo yo, o parece que ya ensayaron esta conversacion?

"Dijo que necesitas relajarte y tomar esto de la nueva casa y escuela con calma" hizo una pausa, "tu madre y yo te inscribimos en una academia de música por las tardes"

Silencio total. Esperaban una reacción mia, supongo.

"Y ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?" preguntó mi madre.

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo del psicologo con que yo aprenda un instrumento?"

"Hay gente que le resulta relajante tocar música" dijo mi padre.

"Pues, gracias por incribirme pero me hubiera gustado que me preguntaran mi opinión antes."

"Hija, sabemos que nunca te han gustado mucho las artes finas, pero es algo que un especialista recomendó, y te sentirás mejor."

No es que estuviera en contra del doctor, pero vamos ¿un instrumento? ¿Cómo para qué me va a servir que me duelan los dedos de presionar teclas o jalar cuerdas?

"Astrid, mañana en la tarde iremos a una clase de prueba a ver que instrumento te gusta ¿ok?" dijo mi madre.

"Ya que" suspiré.

"Solo dale una oportunidad, tal vez te guste, Astrid."

Tal vez.

Me fui a dormir pensando en Chicago, en nuestro apartamento, donde había espacio para todo, y como una madre paranoica y un asalto del que fui testigo nos hicieron venir a esta ciudad.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HIPO**

Desperte e inmediatamente fui a la habitación de mi papá. Ahí estaba, tendido en su cama, ni siquiera con la pijama puesta ni la cama desecha. Había llegado tarde, muy tarde. No pude dormir hasta la una de la mañana, y no recordaba haber oido el sonido de la puerta.

Lo dejé dormir, después de todo, es sábado, y hasta la tarde eran mi clases de música.

Bajé a la cocina con Chimuelo por delante, decidido a desayunar un buen plato de comida para gato. (Obviamente Chimuelo esperaba la comida pasta gatos, yo no)

Mire alrededor. Todo estaba exactamente igual que anoche. No tuvo cena, al parecer. ¿A que hora habra llegado? Después de todo, mi padre es la única persona (viva) que yo considero familia, y sin amigos, no tenia nadie mas de quie preocuparme. Si, tengo tíos, los padres de Patán, pero eso es algo de lo que me incomoda hablar, de echo, todo lo que este relacionado con Patán me incomoda.

Desayuné, tome mi mochila y me senté el sofá. Es molesto hacer tarea un sábado, pero es mejor que hacerla a las 12 de las noche el domingo.

Tomé mi libreta de historia. Bueno, la que parecía MI libreta de historia. Al abrirla decía un nombre: Astrid Hofferson.

Genial, primero mi padre y ahora me van a poner cero por no hacer la tarea de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Espera. ¿No será este cuaderno el de la chica nueva? Me sonaba el nombre, una vez nos habian echo una prueba oral y justo después de mi oí un "Hofferson".

Había algo raro en esa chica. En la cafetería no me había mirado con desprecio, ni con odio, sino con lástima, examinándome. Eso si es raro.

En fin, no tuve otra cosa más que hacer, así que me puse ropa y empece a ver la tele.

A eso de las once, mi papá bajo, todavía despeinado y con la ropa del trabajo. Dos lindas ojeras debajo de los ojos le hacían compañía. Paso la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

"Hola papá"

Se sobresaltó un poco

"Hipo, ¿¡qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en la escuela!"

"Es sábado papá" se relajo un poco, "¿te dientes bien?"

"Si, sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo."

Si claro, sólo un poco.

Mire a Chimuelo jugando con su ratón de juguete. Y me dio una idea.

"Papá" grite desde la sala, "¿puedo salir con Chimuelo?"

"¿Adonde?"

" A pasear, a estirar las piernas, respirar aire fresco, esa clase de cosas."

"Esta bien, pero no tardes"

Ya afuera, con la correa de Chimuelo en mi mano, me dirigí a casa del que yo consideraba mi tío y el mejor amigo de mi papá, pero más importante, vicepresidente de la empresa. Toqué el timbre.

"¡Hola Hipo!" me saludó Gobber, "¿qué te trajo aquí?"

"Hola Gobber, sólo quería preguntarte, ¿ayer a que hora terminó la junta de la empresa?"

"¿Junta? Ayer no tuvimos ninguna junta."

**Taran! Listo, perdón por no ponerlo antes, tengo excusas, pero mejor no los aburro. *voz de Rapunzel* Y este mes es, mi cumpleaños, sólo quería decirles. Na, lo bueno es que ahora tengo mas tiempo libre, siiiiii. Pues nos vemos, o como dicen por ahí, nos leemos.**

**DragonNerd27**

**P.D: De nada por el suspenso **


End file.
